An arrangement of tubular members is often set up on location for a hydraulic fracturing or cementing job. The tubular arrangement is made up of a number of straight and bent (e.g., Chiksan™) pipe segments coupled to each other and connected to a pump at one end of the arrangement and the well head or a manifold trailer at the other end. The tubular members experience high pressures, up to 20,000 psi, for example. Pressure fluctuations from the piston pumps as well as changes in wellbore pressure during the fracturing cause large dynamic stresses within the connections of the tubular components. These stresses may result in elastic deformation of the components causing movement throughout the arrangement. Rigid connections (“hard connections”) may exist between the tubular components as a result of the geometric arrangement of the tubular components. Such hard connections impair the ability to compensate for the elastic deformation with displacement. Consequently the tube material is subjected to excessive stresses with an increased probability of failing. The tubular arrangement may be visually inspected to determine which, if any, of the connections are undesirable hard connections, but the success of such an inspection in identifying all the hard connections depends almost entirely on the experience and expertise of the inspector.